DBSK AND YOU Explicit Jaejoong
by GayYAOIFICTION.INC
Summary: You;A sexy man who used to let his flings take care of him and tend to his every need, which often included his avid desire for sex. Jaejoong;A cute man who works at a local restaurant, is very self oriented but hates selfish people he is your,lover


You tap your fingers on the couch armrest. ''Where is he?'' You wonder out loud. Your boyfriend should be home from work soon. You are horny, which isn't very surprising for you, you used to ask for it from anyone male or female at anytime, and anywhere. But once you saw the cute little korean male shopping for various spices at the supermarket one day, you knew you had to have HIM. So you introduced yourself to him, and being as forward as you are, asked him for a date right away. And though he looked icily at you, like he was going to decline, he said ''Sure, I have nothing better to do tonight anyways...'' That night he talked your ears off, the conversations ranged from things he wonders about, to his life, to his clothes and to his laughing at his own jokes, obnoxiously. You were suprised you got any words in edgewise, you thought it would be better to just block him out. And even though you two didn't have sex that night, you became really interested in this confident, cute Jaejoong.

You hear the door lock turn and it opens slowly. There is your beautiful little boyfriend standing infront of you, looking like he is about to fall over and tumble at any moment. You walk up to your boyfriend and kiss him delicately on the cheek, which he cringes at because you are most certainly not delicate. Though you understand what a hard day he has had at work, not completely, because you don't have a job yourself (yet), but just enough to know he needs some comforting. He has been working all day and needs a break, maybe no sex again tonight. Your boyfriend works in a famous bistro as a waiter, and though people focus on the food, they focus on him too, guys and girls (and you thought you were popular), and those people are the things which tire Jaejoong the most. ''It was tiring...'' he said sighing, his charcoal cat like eyes half lidded. He moves past you into the kitchen to prepare a meal for your dinner. You look at him as he digs through pots and pans. His lean lithe body, sways from edge of the kitchen to edge. You look down at his butt, still covered by the work uniform, and imagine parting it and inserting one or two fingers in him, and hearing the sweet cries resonate from his soft pink lips. You imagine him looking back at you and showing a rosey blush stained face that he has never showed anyone else before. You wanna pound deep into him, and diminish his talkative self to gasps. You lick your piercing enhanced lips, and now your fantasies lead you to the habanero pepper he is cutting to put in the meal. As he is cutting the hot pepper you imagine rubbing it up and down around his dark pink nipples, irritating them enough to turn them a dark red. And rubbing it down his small slightly muscular body to the dip in his belly, where a piercing of his own lies. And as you set fire to his entire body, you imagine rubbing the habanero in the one place where it counts.

The sizzling of the food, now in a giant pot, wakes you up from your illusive fantasies. And what you hadn't noticed is your boyfriends mouth open. Had he been talking to you the entire time? Who talks that long? What the hell was he talking about for that long? Didn't he notice I wasn't responding?

Dinner- sesame shrimp with a spicy white rice, is gobbled down by you, you compliment his beautiful cooking and he blushes lightly. ''Thanks. Though if someone had cooked, dinner wouldn't have even been served this late.'' And another reason why you like him, his sharp tongue. ''Shut the fuck up...'' You grumble, still noticing the twitching tent in your pants, as he once again laughs out loud.

''You need to do something, do the dishes tonight..'' Jaejoong says as he sits beside you on the couch. You two are now watching a comedy, this was the usual routine, dinner then a movie.''...or else you won't get to be by my handsome self in bed tonight..'' Jaejoong continued boasting himself to you. ''Yeah, yeah...'' You say irritated. Halfway throughout the movie Jaejoong yawns and sits on your lap, his butt right where your crotch is. You had started to calm down, but you feel yourself slowly rising to action again, and your boyfriend isn't helping, shaking as he laughs at the corny film. He should feel it at any time and...''Ahh...'' your partner squirms and blushes alittle, you know he knows whats underneath him. And you can feel the pressure as your clothed penis reaches up, attempting to enter his clothed hole, with no success. ''Really? You're thinking about sex now... during a funny movie? Are you really that weird?'' He asks looking back at you, You shrug. ''Well you're the one who sat on me and looked all cute as you laughed at the movie.'' He pouted. ''Don't call me cute! You know I hate that! And i'm tired today I haven't slept once this whole week. I have off tommorow, we can enjoy a nice date on the riverfront, and lay down in the grass doing whatever you want ok?'' ''Nope!'' You say as you move forward pushing you both to the wooden floor. You lay ontop of him and kiss him on his tanned neck several times. ''I-I hate...self centered... people... like..you...ahhh...'' He moans as you pop the buttons off of his work shirt and reach just below his collarbone. You nibble on it at first but then bite as he complains some more. ''You knew what type of person I am, yes I am self centered and sex crazed, but atleast you know I'll never change.'' You bite down roughly again, this time on a red nipple. He shivers but then smiles. ''Wow that makes me feel alot better, my jackass of a boyfriend will remain a jackass just for me...'' You tongue circles each nipple until they are hot and hard and you feel other parts of him have hardened as well. You look up to him and move your lips up to brush his soft ones. Boldly with a glint in his big black eyes, he plunges his wet tongue into your mouth, and you two exchange deep almost sloppy kisses. ''Where is that tiredness you were mentioning earlier?'' You question as you move back from the kiss, he laughs loudly. ''I told you I'm really good at staying up, especially in situations like these.'' He reaches up and takes your tee shirt off, he clings onto your bare back as you reach your hands between the sandwhich of two bodies and unzip his work pants. You feel around almost in a rhythmic pattern from tip to base of his, already, semen stained penis. ''ahhhhh..'' He pants and licks his lips, he tries to reach his hand to your penis too, he didn't like being the only one taken care of. You slap it away. ''Sorry theres only one thing my little guy wants to be with tonight'' And after giving Jaejoong one last jerk you take your hand out of his pants and flip him over. ''Too soon!-'' He gasps. ''No I want it now...'' You demand. ''Bastard..'' he mumbles as you slide his pants down to his ankles. ''Calvin Klein boxers...well I can't say you're not fashionable...'' You say as you yank down his boxers revealing his bare ass. ''Fucking beautiful..'' You marvel as he moves his hands to part his ass for you. You see his tiny little peach hole, and rotate your finger around its crevice. Then as he begs endlessly for more, you plunge your long index finger in. It digs around and rubs at sensitive places inside, getting them wetter and wetter. And finally he opens up enough for two fingers. You scissor your fingers around and search thoroughly for his prostate. ''AHH! Mmmmm...'' He bellows out. You know you have touched it, and smirk, now you are able to enter even more fingers, three or four should do...(what? you're pretty big).

You pull your pants and boxers down, dripping and ready to enter him. By now he is quietly panting waiting for the moment that you push forward and stretch him, and you gladly give him that moment. You move forward and sheath yourself within him. At first he winces naturally but then he feels the pleasure he's felt constantly from you before and begins to moan. You begin to thrust, slowly first, but then move into him frantically and hear his cries get louder and louder as you continue. You feel the tightening and shivers of his heated cavern on your penis and flip him over quickly to continue your rhythm. ''Ah...Ah! Ahhh...!'' He screams as he wraps his arms around you and opens his beautiful-now slightly teary- cat eyes to see your face. You are taken over the edge by his cuteness, and know your orgasm isn't far. So you give him a quick soft kiss, and groaning you thrust into him a couple more times, and release your milky white semen into his body. Feeling the hot liquid in his body, he arches himself to you and spills his semen all over the sandwhich of his and your body.

''Hey you awake?'' You ask looking down at your boyfriend, and noticing his eyes are closed. ''Yeah Im just thinking..'' He says with his eyes still shut. ''You wanna go for another round?'' You ask smiling down at him. ''You are insatiable,'' He groans. ''No way I can do that, but I was wondering if it was ok with you if we could still go to the river tommorow...'' You look at him in surprise. 'Is he asking for permission? He surely does everything for me, and for once I actually feel kinda guilty about being such a selfish lover.' ''Yea, ofcourse I would love to go with you.'' You kiss him on his black silk bangs. ''Good..'' He smiles and pushes you off him. ''But first you have to do the dishes, and don't be expecting sex when we get there because I'm not going to give it to you. Also I can't work by myself so first we're going job hunting, and we're eating spicy chicken and noodles for dinner tommorow so don't even ask for anything. Love you. Goodnight!'' You look after his retreating form as he exits the livingroom into the bedroom. And you sit there for a while, then begin to laugh. ''Which one of us is really selfish!'' You yell out, not knowing that he is already asleep.


End file.
